Hogwart's Pregnant Headgirl
by Hermione G. Wealsey
Summary: What happends, when one of Hogwarts famous pranksterks knocks up the HeadGirl? HGGW ReadReview. I know, I'm horrible with summarys but I promis, the story will be a good one.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Not that I need to say this, we all know this, but J.K. Rowling owns everything.

Enjoy!

_December 23, _

It's already been one a year since they died, I still can't believe they're gone. I'm never going to be able to see their smiling faces as they wave when I get off the Hogwarts Express, or the amazement in their eyes when they would take me into Diagon Alley. No more explaining my classes or new things I learned over the year. Nothing. What I wouldn't do to see Voldemort brought down right this moment. I will make whoever killed my parents pay!

Merlin, what I wouldn't give to have everything be back to normal; well about as normal as it could be when you're at the top of your class, Head Girl, had perfect OWL's and just found out that you're pregnant. Oh, Molly is going to kill us.

Oh yes I did write that right, I am pregnant, prego, knocked up, with child, carrying, bun is in the oven. I, Hermione Jane Granger, am PREGNANT. How did I get myself into this? Oh yes, I remember now.

_FLASHBACK  
_  
"Come on love. No one will find out. We'll sneak you back into the town in a few hours, no one will even know you weren't there. I can't wait until the Yule Break when you're at the Burrow. Besides we wont have any privacy, you know how my mum is. She may love that we're dating but she isn't about to leave us alone for long." He mumbled as he kissed a trail across my throat, knowing full well I wasn't about to say no with him doing that.

It had been 3 months since we had been together, 3 very long months and Merlin knows I want him as much as he wants me right now. But I'll never admit to it, you don't give a Weasley boy information like that.

"What do you say 'Mione? Wouldn't you like to make a happy man?" Merlin! That deep husky voice of his filled with need could me be quiver without a touch.

"Seems to me, like you are already a very happy man indeed, love." I whisper as I run my hand over the obvious bulge in the front of his pants.

He just had to come and stay over night. Early Christmas shopping he told Dumbledore, needed my help, he said. Shopping my arse. He knew full well Dumbledore would let him stay. Ever since the Headmaster had heard tales for what the Weasley twins did to that old toad Umbridge, he had let them come and do whatever they wanted.

"Well then, allow me to make you a very happy woman." He moaned as I gave him a squeeze through his pants.

_END FLASHBACK _

Oh! a very happy woman I was indeed, and now look at me! 17 and pregnant.

What would my mum say if she could see me now? My parents just loved George when they meet him. We started dating over the summer before my 6th year. We practically lived at each others house that summer. He would always come over after the shop closed and ended up spending most nights of June and July at my house. He use to bring some of the new products they were working on to show my parents. Dad and he always ended up in these crazy brainstorming sessions, dad always had a different view of how things where being a Muggle. George always called him his secret weapon again Zonko's.

But now here I am, sitting in the kitchen of the Burrow, at almost 1 am trying to think about how this is going to work. Because as my dear dad use to say 'the shit has hit the fan.'

_Till next time- Hermione._

"Can't sleep love?" That husky voice Hermione had always loved so much asks from doorway. Clad in blue pajama pants, a white wrinkled tee shirt, with his rumbled deep red hair, he looked adorable.

Shaking her head, Hermione closed her journal and pushed it to the side "We need to talk."

"Never words someone wants to hear, what's up?" He asked taking as seat next to her, looking slightly worried as she wrung her hands.

"No, it's nothing like that, it's just, I have some news." She said, still not looking at him.

"Good news, or bad news?" He asked concerned, now that he was sure she wasn't about to break up with him.

"Depends on how you look at it," Hermione said quietly as she looked down at her hands, waiting for the words to sink in. "we're... we... well...I'm... I'm pregnant."

The moment her words sunk in, he fainted and landed on the worn out wooden floor with a thud.

"George." She said, giving him a shake, "George, wake up." She said again, to no response. Taking her wand she gave him a little zap.

"Oww." He whined as he rubbed his side where she zapped him. "Was that necessary?"

"Yes, I had the same response when I found out and I was out for over an hour." She said with a small smile.

"We... we're going to have a baby?"He asked, both voice and expression filled with shock.

All Hermione could do was nod her head as eyes began to well up with tears.

"Gin...Ginny went with me to see Madam Pompfrey before we left." She said as George wrapped his arms around her.

"George, what are we going to do? I still have school and N.E.W.T.'s and you have the new shop to worry about." She whispered. Her tears finally feel from her chocolate brown eyes, wetting his wrinkled tee as he rubbed her back.

"I don't know love, but everything will work out, I promise" George said as her rubbed her back. Resting his chin on top of her head." 'Mione, love, we've talked about the future, we agree, we want to be together, get married and have a family, right?" He asked, the wheels turning in his head.

"Of course that's what I want." She said, but suddenly pulled back to look at him with a surprise etched on her tear stained face, "You don't mean-"

"That we should get married now, well not tonight now, but soon? I know it sounds crazy love, but why not? We love each other, you're pregnant, this is as good as time as any. We can wait to tell everyone for as long as possible. So why not? What could happen?" He asked quickly his excitement evident in his voice.

"The worst that could happen?" She asked sarcastically, "I'll tell you what could happen, when your mum finds out, that alone should be enough to make us not do that. She'll have a huge fit, and question us for days and yell and you know how she is. Look at what she does when you and Fred pull something, this will be worse, much, _much _worse."

"Maybe. But we're already are planning on spending the rest of our lives together so let's do it, let's make it official?" George said with an eagerness, and determination he only showed when working on new products or trying to get her into a bed.

"How would we hide this? How, someone will find out. I'll be showing in a few months. Madam Pompfrey already knows, Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall are sure to know by now if not by the time I get back." Hermione asked as she looked up at him. Eyes filled with worry.

"We'll talk to Dumbledore.. We can go see him tomorrow when everyone's gone. 'Mione, he'll understand why we can't tell mum yet, we could even ask him to do it, to marry us." George said with hope.

"You think he'll do it?" She asked a little excited,ever since they had gotten serious, she has secretly hoped Dumbledore would marry them, for he along with Arthur Weasley had become the father figures she turned to after he parents had been killed. Arthur was their for her over breaks, while Dumbledore she could always go to during school.

"I can't hid this from Ginny, she already knows I'm pregnant, and Merlin knows you can't hid anything from Fred. We have to tell the two of them. They could, I don't know, help us." Hermione said finally began to stop crying and now started to pace around the kitchen

"Of course Dumbledore will." George said confidently. "We can go tell them now if you want. Fred's still up and I thought I heard noises in Ginny's room when I came down."

"Can we?" She asked.

"Sure thing, love."

"So we're going to do this, get married?" She had stopped pacing, and was looking in right in the eyes, a slight eagerness and hope in her voice.

"Couldn't dream of anyone else I'd rather spend my life with." He said as he pulled her towards him and kissed her forehead.

"Come on, we should go talk to them before they fall asleep." Hermione said as she picked up her journal and pulled him from the kitchen, still clasping hands .

Don't forget to review. Thanks.


	2. Chapter 2

Hope you all enjoy, sorry it took a while to update. but I just started working and its going to be taking up alot of my time now that I'm out of school. But I'll try to update atleast once every 2 weeks. I'll try to do it as often as possible but it all depends on how long it takes me to be satasfied and my beta to get it back to me. Thanks. 

Chapter 2

Early the next morning at the Burrow was a busy affair, with everyone awake and moving about. Bill and Charlie, home for the holidays were currently running room to room trying to locate their shoes and cloaks, that somehow over night had 'vanished.' But Hermione knew better, Ron and Harry, who since the twins left Hogwarts had willingly and successfully taken over as resident pranksters in such proportions one would think the twins had returned in full force. Anyone who looked out at the Weasley's Quiddich pitch would have found two 10 foot snowmen wearing the missing items.

Molly, like always, was cooking up a storm. Even as early in the morning that it was, the kitchen table was covered with tasty breakfast foods, while the counters held minced pies, fudge, Christmas cakes and plates spilling with cookies and the whole house was filled with the delicious smell of cooking turkey. With only the holidays and over the summer to spend with her children the Weasley matron always seemed to be cooking sweet and savory dishes for her family.

"Morning mum." Ginny greeted with a yawn. Hermione and the twins following behind her, all trying to stop yawning.

"Don't you morning mum me, Ginerva Weasley." Molly said, hands placed firmly on her hips and she studied the four trying to suppress their yawns, " Why were you four up all night?"

"We weren't mum." George said, taking a seat next to Hermione, across from Fred and Ginny. Everyone began to pile food on their plates while eying one another uncertain.

"Really? I thought I heard people on the stairs last night, late." Molly said, dismissing her son's response.

"It was probably Crooks trying to decide which owl to go after first." Hermione said, to which the twins eagerly nodded.

"Hermione, dear, I might have believed that if he hadn't spent all night a sleep on my bed." Molly said with a slight smile, but still looked irritated at them being up all night.

"Then, it was Harry and Ron going outside." Ginny said, knowing full well it would turn any suspicion from them.

Raising her eye brows, Molly asked sarcastically, "Just why would they be going outside that late?"

"Take a look out back." Ginny said nonchalantly, but a smirk slipped onto her face as her mum turned her back on them.

Opening the back door, Molly saw the two 10 foot snowmen wearing her oldest sons' missing cloaks, with the shoes poking out from the bottom. Written down the center of the firs snowman was the word HAPPY, and down the second snowman is CHRISTMAS.

"Ron, Harry, Bill, Charlie!" Molly billowed as she shut the back door, with a slam so hard it shook the plates on the counter and glass in the window of the door.

A few minutes later Bill and Charlie walked into the kitchen looking confused with Ron and Harry right behind them, "I can't find them anywhere. I swear I left them right by the door." Bill asked.

"Are we leaving now?" Ron asked as he made a beeline for the food covered table and began eating before he even sat down.

"Not yet, but would the two of you," She said looking intently at Harry and Ron,"care to explain why we have clothes stealing snowmen in out yard?"

Harry and Ron tried to plaster innocent looks on as Charlie gave them a glare then pulled open the back door so hard it bounced off the wall and hit Bill who was standing behind him.

"You two are dead as soon as I get home from work, which I'm now late to!" Charlie yelled as he summoned his and Bills things.

A moment later the two eldest left with a crack and a dirty look at their youngest brother and Harry, who audibly gulped.

"Go get your cloaks. We are leaving." An angered Molly said a moment later.

"But I haven't even had a chance to eat yet!" Ron whined threw a mouth full of food.

"Go!" Molly said yelled sternly, pointing towards the door. Reluctantly the two left the kitchen to retrieve their things with their hands full of food. "What are you doing today?" She asked as she lifted her cloak off the hooks next to the back door.

"Nothing mum." Ginny said as she poured another glass of pumpkin juice. "Work." Fred mumbled as he finished his tea then left.

"Not working today dear?" Molly asked when she noticed George wasn't following after him.

"Nope. Lee's working today." He said in between bits of food, giving Hermione a quick smile.

Lee Jordan, the twins best friend from Hogwarts, had, much to his parents protest, worked with the twins in developing and running the shop since the beginning.

"Have a good day, we'll be back later." Molly said as Ron and Harry came back. "And Hermione, dear make sure these two don't wreak my house." She left with a smile.

"Bye." Hermione called after them as they left the kitchen for the floo.

"So, can I come along to go see Dumbledore?" Ginny asked hopefully the moment she was sure everyone was gone.

"No, it's better if you stay here. We need someone to be here in case your mum gets back before we do." Hermione said as she set her tea down.

"How long will you be gone?" Ginny questions, the idea of a day long was not what she was looking forward to.

"I don't know Gin." George answered as he stood.

"I can't believe you're getting married." She said with a nod, understanding why she couldn't come,"When are you leaving?"

"Now." George said as he grabbed Hermione's hand and apperated them away.

Last night-Twins room

"So?" Ginny hissed the moment they were inside the room.

"Quiet!" George hushed her as he shut the door quietly and warded it. The last thing they needed was anyone hearing noises and getting up to investigate.

"So what?" Fred asked, confused. He was sitting on his bed where he appeared to be witting a letter to his long-time girlfriend, Katie Bell.

"We've decided to get married." Hermione said ecstatic.

"Yeah!" Ginny squealed hopping up and down in a fashion that reminded everyone of Hermione's roommates, Lavender and Parvati. At the same time Fred yelled,"_What_?"

"Married." George said simply as if it was no big deal, while he beamed at Ginny and Hermione who were hugging." 'Mione's pregnant-"

He began to explain but was cut off by a loud laugh from his twin. "You got her _pregnant_! Oh mum and dad are going to kill you, then bring you back so they can yell and kill you all over again. When are you going to tell them, I want to be there." he asked, with a sudden smirk on his face.

"We are not telling anyone, not yet." Hermione said as she sat down next to George on his bed. "How come?" Ginny asked, curious.

"Right now isn't good. With 'Mione still in school and everything going on with the war. No one, especially mum, needs something else to worry and fuss about. Besides with Harry alone she's stressed. We're decided to wait, hopefully until after graduation. It'll just be easier." George explained.

"Are you crazy? You will never be able to hide this, it's only December. You will be showing long before graduation." Fred pointed out, while looking at them like a couple of idiots.

"We realize that," Hermione said with irritation,"but it's better if we wait. We're going to see Dumbledore tomorrow. So you two cannot tell a soul, not Bill or Charlie, or Harry or Ron and no, Fred not even Katie. No one."

"This is such a bad idea!" Fred said wearily, but got a sly smirk on his face a moment later," I'll go along with it as long as I get dibs on babysitting."

"I'd rather let Filch." Said Hermione sarcastically while trying to keep her face straight, which she quickly failed the moment everyone started laughing.

"Hello Miss Granger, Mr. Weasly." Professor Dumbledore stood and greeted the couple as they walked into the Headmasters circular office, lined with portraits of all the previous Heads of Hogwarts. His Phoenix Fawkes sat perched next to his desk.

"Hello Professor." Hermione replied with a smile.

"Please, take a seat. Lemon drop? Tea?" Dumbledore asked, eyes twinkling as he sat down behind his large wood desk, covered with papers and trinkets.

"Tea would be find." George said, taking a seat next to Hermione in one of the two plush red chairs in front of his desk.

"I must say, I was expecting to see the two of you, just not so soon." Dumbledore said as he summoned a tea tray from the side of the room.

"So, Madame Pompfrey has already spoken with you?" Hermione asked, uncomfortable, wrapping her hands around the tea cup. Blush creeping a crossed her cheeks; this was definitely a conversation she ever thought she'd be having with her Headmaster.

"Yes, she did. I must admit, I was extremely surprised and a little disappointed in you two. But If there's any two young people who can handle raising a child, I am confident you will do just fine. Besides, I've been hoping for one of the Weasleys to have a child, I am going to enjoy breaking the news to Severus." Professor Dumbledore said with a big smile, allowing the couple to relax and laugh at how their hated Potions professor would act to the news. The offspring from the Know-it all Gryffendor and one of the Weasley twins would probably cause the man much stress.

"You need not worry dear, no one will be making you leave school now that you're with child." He said, reassuring.

Hermione suddenly paled as her eyes went wide, this was the first time that possibility occurred to her. The thought of being forced to leave school was unspeakable.

"Actually, we're here for another reason." George said, then explained their plans.

For a moment Dumbledore looked caught off guard, "Are you positive you would like to keep this a secret for now?" He asked, giving them a serious look.

"Yes, with the war and me still being in school, it's for the best." Hermione said, "Ideally we'd like to wait until I've graduated but realistically waiting as long as possible will work."

"That will be difficult to do, you realize. But if this is what you truly want to do I'll help anyway I can, and would be honored to marry you. Unfortunately today is the one day that I can do it, so if you'd like we can to it today. But I have two conditions before I do it."

Agreeing that today would work, Dumbledore began to explain his conditions. "First, when Molly finds out about this, it's going to be the two of you who get to explain everything to her. I want no part of that conversation. I get yelled at enough by her during Order meetings." He said with a smile, although you could see him shiver slightly at the thought of being on the receiving end of Molly's wrath.

"Secondly, Professor McGonagall is having a fit, don't tell her I said that, but she was here when Poppy came to see me. You see, she was hoping to offer you an Apprenticeship for next year, she's hoping to retire in the next few year and wont until we have a suitable replacement. She is under the impression that once you've had the baby, you wont wish to accept. I'm assuming you would like the chance to be her Apprentices so if you would and could go and speak with her once were done, I'm sure she would appreciate it."

Hermione's eye's went wide as Dumbledore spoke. Once he was finished she was beaming at the Headmaster and her mind was racing at the opportunity. "Really?" She asked at George and Dumblebore smiled at her.

"Yes. Now is this going to be a traditional wizarding wedding?" He asked, eyes twinkling.

"Oh yes, I've read about those, they're supposed to be beautiful." She answered eagerly.

"We don't have four people though, only Fred and Ginny know anything." George said, worrying about who the other two people would be to be involved in the ceremony.

"Miss Granger, you can talk with Minerva, once were done here and ask her to help, I'm sure she'd love to, she can also help you get ready. But sadly we have only one other Professor here, Poppy left for the evening. So I'll send Severus down to Minerva's office shortly. George you can floo the Burrow from here, you can retrieve Ginny and Fred then buy the rings. I'm sure Ginny would love to help choose if you need any help." Dumbledore said as went over to the floo to retrieve the floo powder for George.

A/N Dont forget to review! thanks


End file.
